This year we continued our progress in developing a new longitudinal study of the reciprocal effects of social environments and psychological functioning in older people. The potential sample for this study are the 95% of the respondents of the LSES's 1974 survey who we have successfully located. Our major accomplishment this year has been the completion and submission for OMB approval of our two research instruments: an extensive structured interview and a form for responds to record important personal events that have occurred since the 1974 interview.